Хоуп Хэдли/Галерея
Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 busy marco.png S1e1 marco surprised.png S1e1 looks like someone's in trouble.png Match Maker S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png S1E3 Star "hi, Skullzie".png S1E3 Star confused about the dock.png S1E3 Star chewing on her wand.png S1E3 Star comes up with an idea.png S1E3 Star proposes a deal with Skullnick.png S1E3 Star casting Man Magnet Love Storm.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Star talking about yesterday.png S1E3 Students crowd around Star.png S1E3 Star beaming with pride.png S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Jackie impressed with Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick angry all over again.png S1E3 Star "welcome back, Skullzers".png S1E3 Students annoyed.png S1E3 Star apologizes to Marco.png S1E3 Star juggles her wand again.png S1E3 Star accidentally blasts Marco again.png S1E3 Marco with a butterfly-shaped head.png Monster Arm S1E5 Echo Creek Academy cafeteria.png S1E5 Jackie "can I check out that arm?".png S1E5 Marco reaches monster arm toward Jackie.png S1E5 Schoolgirls like Marco's monster arm.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Will you be my science partner.png S1E10 Student drops his chemistry beaker.png S1E10 Brittney handing out invitations.png Mewberty S1E11 Janna carrying a large bag.png S1E11 Hope 'what is it'.png S1E11 Hope 'can we use it to get my parents to stop fighting'.png S1E11 Janna with Star's spell book.png S1E11 Marco 'gimme that'.png Blood Moon Ball S1E15 Hope looking at Tom.png Freeze Day S1E17 Preteen Jackie.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 - so boring.png S1E22 - life is suppose to be fun.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22_Hope,_Justin,_and_Sabrina_scared.png S1E22_Marco_climbing_down.png Второй сезон Star vs. Echo Creek S2E7 Marco and Star hanging out.png Starstruck S2E9 Overhead view of teens on soccer field.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pretending to squish Hope.png By the Book S2E14 Star, Marco, and donut box in theater.png S2E14 Glossaryck in box 'tell Star we are not talking'.png S2E14 Marco grumbles at Glossaryck's selfishness.png S2E14 Star offers to make snacks with magic.png S2E14 Theater patrons get angry at Star and company.png S2E14 Theater patrons throw popcorn at Star and friends.png Girls' Day Out S2E16 Star Butterfly lying bored in her chair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looks over at Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly approaches Marisol's cage.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'why did you do that?'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'because she was bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'we're all bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly pointing at Hope and Chelsea.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick sentences Star to detention.png S2E16 Skullnick commands Marco to retrieve Marisol.png S2E16 Marco Diaz upset at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Star Butterfly crying out for freedom.png S2E16 Hope slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Justin slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Chelsea slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Star and Janna sneak through the Fall Hall.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy students gathered in a group.png S2E16 Porcupine beast gallops through the Fall Hall.png S2E16 Fallen students scream at the porcupine beast.png Naysaya S2E26 Chet 'it's just a jacket, dude'.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas talking with friends.png S2E26 Marco Diaz approaching Jackie again.png Mathmagic S2E32 Miss Skullnick giving a math lesson.png S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick writing on the chalkboard.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz tells Star to stop messing around.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Star skips to the front of the classroom.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star Butterfly reveals her cat drawing.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star skipping annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Star Butterfly cartwheeling outside the classroom.png S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Marco Diaz repeats 'stop messing around'.png S2E32 Star Butterfly finishes Marco's sentence.png S2E32 Star finishes Miss Skullnick's sentence.png S2E32 Star surprised that Skullnick is human again.png S2E32 Star Butterfly opening a dimensional portal.png S2E32 Star Butterfly jumps into another dimension.png S2E32 Marco and Miss Skullnick looking at Star.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick turns into a trash can.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Elderly Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Blake, Ferguson, and Hope turn into barbarians.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Star's classmates get sucked into abyss.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'it's pretty complicated stuff'.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей